Jonathan Storm (Earth-121698)
Jonathan "Johnny" Storm, also known as the Human Torch, is a member of the Fantastic Four who possesses the power to generate and manipulate fire. Biography ''Fantastic Four When Johnny got hit by the cosmic radiation that gave the Fantastic Four their powers, Johnny gained the power of fire generation and flight. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer When Sue and Reed's wedding was interrupted by the Silver Surfer, Johnny pursued the Surfer and lost the subsequent confrontation. Due to his contact with the Surfer, Johnny was thereafter able to switch powers with any of his teammates through physical contact, though he loses this ability after his second contact with him, just before the Surfer confronted Galactus. Character traits Johnny differs from his fellow teammates by being very immature and hedonistic. He is into extreme sports and enjoys thrills, however, foolhardy or poorly thought out they may be. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology/Organic Fire Transformation:' Johnny is a very powerful superhuman who possesses the power of pyrogenesis and pyrokinesis. **'Pyrogenesis:' Johnny can generate, create and project fire from both his hands or his entire body, creating and discharging concussive, explosive force when doing so. Johnny can encompass himself entirely in fire. Johnny can also use his plasma form to create a miniature super nova around his body around 1000000 degrees in heat. **'Pyrokinesis:' Johnny is capable of blasting fire and mentally controlling fire in a very limited way. **'Flight:' Johnny can fly very fast, at least as fast as a missile and close to the Silver Surfer's atmospheric flight speed. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Johnny is completely immune to heat/fire. Former Powers At one point Johnny had all the powers of the Fantastic Four on top of his own. *'Thing:' Johnny had all the powers of the Thing; **'Superhuman Strength:' Ben has shown sufficient strength to heft a firetruck (weighing about 100 tons), and when pushing himself, a large building structure (weighing about 1 000 tons) with Sue leveling it. **'Superhuman Durability:' Ben has easily survived a transport smashing into him on a bridge, bullets with ease, Dr. Doom's punches. ***'Superhuman Immunity:' Ben is virtually immune to fire, being capable of taking multiple fireballs to the face from Johnny. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Ben can physically exert himself for much longer than the average person. *'Mr. Fantastic:' Johnny had all the powers of Mr. Fantastic; **'Expanding:' Reed has been shown to be able to expand any part of his anatomy at least 1,000 feet. **'Contracting:' Reed has shown to be capable of contracting at least his hand under a doorway which is locked. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to the nature of Reed's powers he is nearly,and almost completely immune to striking and submission holds and can even turn submission holds against his opponents as seen when Ben tried to beat him and couldn't. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' He is for obvious reasons superhumanly flexible capable of twisting, and bending his body in an inhuman fashion. *'Invisible Woman:' Johnny had all the powers of Invisible Woman; **'Invisibility:' Susan is able to become completely invisible. **'Force Fields:' Susan is able to create force fields to do a variety of things, such as, stop explosions or fire from expanding, level a large building structure so Ben could lift it back into place. Abilities *'Semi-Skilled Pilot:' Johnny is a very contradicting pilot, in the manner that he at times flies very well like when he flew the Fantasti-Jet and at other times he doesn't like when he crashed a flight simulator. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Johnny has used his powers very well in combat situations. Relationships *Susan Richards - Sister. *Ben Grimm - Ally. *Reed Richards - Brother-In-law. *Victor von Doom - Enemy; deceased. *Silver Surfer - Enemy turned ally. *Frankie Raye - Girlfriend. Appearances/Actors *Story series (2 films) **Fantastic Four'' (First appearance) - Chris Evans **''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' - Chris Evans Behind the scenes *Paul Walker was considered for the part of Johnny Storm. Trivia *Chris Evans was initially skeptical of accepting the role of Captain America when it was offered to him in early 2010, going so far as to turn it down three times. The main reason for this was because he was afraid that people would compare him the Human Torch role, and didn't want people to think he was juggling two different superheroes at once. However, since Evans had previously gone on record to say he didn't think that a third Fantastic Four film would be made, he finally decided to take the role. *During the final battle against Doctor Doom in Rise of the Silver Surfer, Johnny gains all of the Fantastic Four's powers. This is direct reference to Kl'rt aka the Super Skrull, one of the FF's enemies in the comics who possesses all of the powers of the FF. Gallery ''Fantastic Four'' Human Torch123.jpg|Promotional poster FantaFourCharaPosterHT.jpg|Promotional poster JohnnyStormFireSnap-FF.jpg|Johnny demonstrating his new-found powers JohnnyStormTestsAbilities-FF.jpg|Johnny testing his powers JohnnyStormInterview-FF.jpg|Johnny conducting an interview MV5BMTYyMDY1Mjg4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjYyMzIyMw@@._V1._SX640_SY384_.jpg|The Human Torch flying through the city. Fantastic-four-chris-evans-as-the-human-torch.jpg|Promotional Image. Human Torch05.jpg|Promotional Image. ''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' Human1.jpg|Johnny flaming on. MV5BMjE2MTQ5ODc2NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwOTEyNDc3._V1._SX485_SY272_.jpg|Johnny pursuing the Silver Surfer. Human Torch thumb.jpg|Human Torch chasing Silver Surfer. SilverSurferGrabsJohnny-FF2.jpg|Silver Surfer grabs Johnny by the throat JohnnyThingBenTorch-FF2.jpg|Johnny Storm switches powers with Ben Grimm JohnnyCombinedPowers-FF2.jpg|Johnny using the combined powers of the Fantastic Four. Human Torch.jpg|Promotional Image. See Also *Human Torch Category:Fantastic Four (2005) characters Category:Fantastic Four members Category:Pilots Category:Models Category:Brothers Category:Public identities Category:Heroes Category:Earth-121698 Superhumans Category:Characters affected by Cosmic Ray Category:Characters with Fire Generation Category:Characters with Fire Manipulation Category:Characters with Flight Category:Earth-121698